Despedida
by Callista Adenial
Summary: Un castigo eterno al dios de las mentiras


Hace eones fue su pecado, eones que contienen el peor de los remordimientos carcomiéndolo por dentro, un daño tan grave, solo equiparable al que le provoca esa horrorosa serpiente que pende sobre él, excretando su inmundo veneno, ese que lo obliga a emitir terribles alaridos dignos de las peores pesadillas, ese que provoca espasmos destruyendo Midgard.

Por momentos olvidaba completamente las razones de su confinamiento en las raíces del Yggdrasil, con desazón le resultaban lejanos: el cielo, las estrellas, la caricia sutil que solo daba el viento, el aroma tenue de algo tan insignificante como una flor. Indisoluble y por momentos desolador, todo parecía desvanecerse devorado por el tiempo; solo algunas cosas le eran devueltas en fragmentos ínfimos, que revoloteaban dentro de su mente para ser repentinamente sumergidos en frías lagunas de oscuridad que amenazaban con el vacío eterno.

La totalidad de sus reminiscencias se comportaban así; menos una; la única que anhelaba con vehemencia que desapareciera, el rostro de Sigyn, su esposa.

El rostro amado que solo parecía existir en sus memorias para torturarlo, cada día repasaba sus ojos de topacio, sus labios, su voz; cada diminuto detalle; como si en lo mas profundo de su ser temiera extraviarlo.

Aun escuchaba sus palabras piadosas; cada suspiro que emitía la diosa de la lealtad y la compasión, solo tenían un destinatario: el dios de la mentira; falto de la mas mínima lógica y razón enlazaba su existencia a él, un ser que era su opuesto. Él, quien era conocido por sus artimañas, su egoísmo, su astucia y su peligrosidad, quien era el centro de todas las desconfianzas y con los mas certeros motivos; había sido destinado por las Nornas a ser el amante adorado de quien encarnaría la amabilidad, el amor, la lealtad, la compasión, quien solo tenia entrega y devoción al prójimo; nociones que en su mente parecían ser tan lejanas como el propio sol.

Sin poderlo evitar grazno una carcajada angustiante por los juegos penosos del destino en los que se vieron envueltos, mientras un gran estremecimiento, capaz de mover toda la tierra, recorría su cuerpo. Que ironía absurda, la mentira y la verdad se amaban y darían lo que sea una por la otra; "no somos tan diferentes como crees" le había dicho en más de una oportunidad "veo bondad en ti". Lágrimas se deslizaban por su semblante ante esa palabra "bondad" como pudo tan siquiera pensar eso de él quien la había destrozado. Ella creyó en él y ¿como retribuyo esto?; simplemente rompiendo todo lo que ambos habían construido por algo tan pueril como la envidia.

La peor de todas sus maquinaciones, la que se convirtió en la gota que derramo la copa de sus pecados para los Aesir, un pequeño truco que termino con la existencia del más amado de los dioses, Balder; como si no fuera suficiente, su altanería le jugó una mala pasada llegando al punto de evitar su regreso. Era comprensible la reacción de los divinos, quienes sin dudarlo lo persiguieron por todo el universo, a través de los nueve reinos juraron darle caza; pero lo que en definitiva el nunca espero es que sus "honorables congéneres" ejercieran parte del castigo en Vari y Narfi, sus jóvenes hijos.

Su estomago se veía asqueado ante esa evocación, nunca ni con toda su demencia, hubiera perfilado algo tan cruel como la decisión que tomaron ellos; a veces imaginaba como debieron haber sido los últimos segundos de sus descendientes, esperando cada día que no hayan tenido ni una partícula de conciencia en el momento en que uno de ellos fue transformado en un lobo y obligado a despedazar al otro. Mientras que al sobreviviente Thor, el dios de la guerra, con sus gigantescas manos lo destripaba, para con sus entrañas poder aprisionar a su padre.

Siempre era así, uno tras otro los recuerdos se agolpaban en su alma, luego del crimen llegaba el momento en que llevaba a cabo "la última actuación" después del largo viaje era juzgado por el gran Odin, el padre de todo, el rey de los dioses de Asgard.

Se vio así mismo caminando por un austero pasillo; escoltado por Thor y por Heimdall, un hombre de rasgos severos, este último solo prestaba su compañía para evitar cualquier jugarreta sucia que pudiera generar su escape, vigilaba con detenimiento cualquier ápice de movimiento que el dejase escapar. Las pisadas de los tres hombres eran lentas y pesadas, como si con cada paso una roca se despeñara de la montaña mas grande del mundo y se estrellara al suelo, cada paso resonaba sobre un suelo dorado cual oro; mientras Loki observaba los reflejos de su propia figura que la luz imprimaba en las paredes de plata, encontrándose endeble, un espejismo de lo que era.

Un panorama desolador se alzaba y ya había pagado un alto costo. Al terminar de recorrer el camino, fue liberado por sus captores mientras a su espalda una enorme puerta se cerraba con el más escandaloso de los sonidos. Anunciando con ello una sola premisa: "no tienes escapatoria".

Con altivez camino hacia al centro de la sala, en cuyo piso un gran circulo con miles de diseños de animales estampados anunciaban el protagonismo de sus visitantes, para hallarse frente a un gran trono que revelaba el cosmos, y sentado sobre el, su viejo hermano de armas, el gran Odín, esperaba. Siempre lucia tan anciano, como un monumento antiguo corroído por la naturaleza, en su rostro habitaba una enorme barba blanca, mientras que su cuerpo vestía una esplendorosa armadura y sus manos se hacían dueñas de una gran lanza; todo un conjunto armonioso que irradiaba dureza y justicia; así como un terrible peligro; como si todo estuviera dispuesto de tal manera que la vida en su extensión recordara el guerrero que siempre ha sido. Un doloroso recuerdo de lo que ambos siempre han sido.

Solo quedaba esto, mantenerse de pie listo para cumplir cualquier designio del rey mientras veía a los otros tomar lugares sin mediar palabra alguna, siendo testigos de su derrota. La voz de Odin no se hizo esperar, esa áspera voz que todavía no olvidaba:

Loki... cometiste la peor de las perfidias que pudiste contra mí ¿como te pronuncias?

Hermano diría que ya todos saben esa respuesta, pero creo que mi deuda fue pagada con creces una vida costo dos; ¿o no?- respondió descaradamente Loki.

¡Dos vidas por dos vidas querrás decir!- exclamo furioso Odin- o crees que realmente olvide que no solo manipulaste a un dios para acabar con la vida de otro, sino que impediste que este, mi hijo, escapara de la garras del Helheim!

¡Falacias en ningún momento tienes pruebas de eso! No fue mi culpa que alguien no deseara su retorno- esgrimió con una sonrisa- quizás simplemente tu hijo no eran tan amado como creíste.

¡Teniendo como principal fuente de ese desprecio a ti!- la furia en el gran patriarca era manifiesta.

¡Ja! Exageras, tales sentimientos nunca existieron; permíteme recordarte que en ningún momento me confabule en tu contra o ¿crees que alguien de tu familia debe realmente considerarme una amenaza?

¡Dios del engaño, eres demasiado perspicaz... pero se te olvida que cada palabra de tu boca emitida es escuchada solo con desconfianza!

Solo se debe a mi naturaleza.

¡Naturaleza venenosa!- grito Odin mas que exasperado, golpeando con su arma el suelo.

¡Naturaleza sabia! si actué como lo he hecho es porque solo fui un artífice de las nornas- refuto Loki.

¡Justificas tu crimen y lo reivindicas como una proeza del destino! increíble.- dijo Odín.

No pretendo eso, pero si recordar que Balder incluso en el Helheim tiene su esencia y se lo considera un dios inmortal entre los mortales, ¡en ningún momento mi accionar se convirtió en verdadera muerte!- el dios del engaño podía notar la incomodidad en su camarada, ambos sabían que esta discusión podía ser eterna; solo desperdiciaban fuerzas; y particularmente para Odín era arriesgarse a dejar impune la peor ofensa que un ser haya propinado en su contra. Por lo que pensando en el peor castigo resolvió:

¡Basta! No tendré en consideración tus argumentos... hasta el día del Ragnarok merodearás las raíces del Yggdrasil. Hasta el comienzo del ocaso de los dioses estarás atado y el veneno de la serpiente te devorara el rostro. Ustedes...

La orden se vio interrumpida por la entrada al recinto de una mujer cuyos largos cabellos sombríos imitaban el movimiento de un torrente. Esta sin dirigir contemplación alguna se postro ante el estrado del juez, a la vez que el corazón de Loki se vio franqueado por miles de aguijones radiantes de ansiedad. Momentos previos había solicitado que ella no estuviera allí, era a la persona que menos deseaba ver, y esto, supuestamente, fue lo único que le fue concedido en la pobre misericordia de los dioses.

Todavía resonaba en su mente, la expresión desecha que dejaba traslucir Sigyn, quien solo lo miro por un breve instante el cual fue suficiente para alertarlo. Loki intento aproximarse a ella alarmado por la terrible falta que constituía la corta distancia que ella procuraba hacia el Padre Supremo, quien se vio obligado a ser el primero en hablar.

\- Sigyn debes saber que no tendré clemencia a tu esposo por mucho que supliques; ni siquiera por la consideración y cariño que gozas entre los nuestros, no es algo que se te pueda dar.- sentencio el anciano.

No estaba seguro como pero Loki podía sentir la amargura en el alma de su amante, y no pudo evitar pensar, al menos en esa ocasión, ser el principal causante de tal desdicha. Pensaba que estaba observando como un diamante se convertía en carbón, aunque no era lóbrego en maldad sino que se mostraba contaminado de ruina. Diviso como ella apretaba el puño, en un gesto de impotencia, que fue rápidamente escondido mientras guardaba de todos su mirada con su cabeza gacha.

Sigyn perdóname... perdona a tu esposo.- dijo el dios del engaño- ella no respondía- no podré soportar tu desprecio...- palabras que escaparon de su inconsciente podían sonar falsas para muchos pero esperaba que al menos para ella fueran verdaderas.

Perdóname- manifestó la diosa suavemente

¿Que? Porque dices algo como eso fue mi responsabilidad tal acto...- con el más profundo pesar reconoció su esposo.

¡No pude defenderlos!- dejo ir en un grito- no pude cuidar a nuestros hijos Loki...- esto ultimo lo expresaba con la cabeza alta mientras las lagrimas invadían su semblante pétreo; ella se lamentaba en presencia del gran Odin, delante de los magnos Thor y Heimdall, delante de... el.

Fue hasta allí para exponer esto, para que sean testigos del tormento por la pérdida de sus hijos, fue allí para obtener una repuesta ante tal agravio. A la vez que la culpa se dejaba vislumbrar ya no solo en la efigie de Loki, quien fue la causa primera, sino también en los imperturbables semblantes de Thor, el ejecutor, y de Odín quien dio la escueta orden. En el medio de su contienda involucraron a tres inocentes sin medir las consecuencias.

Ya no se trata de ti y tus jolgorios Loki - redirigió su mirada furiosa al frente, directo a los ojos del soberano- Gran Odin quiero saber la razón por la cual pese a ser leal a la casta de los Aesir, pese a pertenecer a ellos, mi rey ordeno la ejecución de mis hijos.

Eres tan desvergonzada que vienes aquí a exigir motivos- respondió este con dureza.

¡Quiero saber porque mis hijos no fueron dignos de clemencia pese a ser ellos inocentes en los pleitos y actos de su padre así como su madre! ¿Porque una bajeza como esta es celebrada por mis compañeros?

En ningún momento esto fue glorificado, solo fue lo necesario para atrapar y dar el castigo considerado justo a este hombre.- determino el rey señalando al dios del engaño que devolvió una mirada llena de aborrecimiento.

¿Justo? Hablas de un valor como si de una propiedad se tratase, un acto impío como el que han ejecutado ¡nunca desencadenara en justicia!

Sigyn has sido siempre leal pero de ninguna manera podía haber perdón para tu familia cuando el hombre que elegiste para formarla es un criminal.- Odin comenzó a moverse fuera del trono para ser seguido por la diosa quien indignada replicaba:

Criminal que tiene más clemencia que el valeroso rey, un rey que hizo que un hermano despedazara a otro y a su madre la obligo a ver.

Loki no podía dimensionar por el sufrimiento que ella estaba pasando para hacer algo como esto allí de pie dejando ver con cada palabra la injusticia que padeció.

Porque matar a los hijos de Loki era algo que todos entenderían, los hijos cargan los pecados de los padres, pero destruir a los Sigyn, a los de una diosa como ella, jamás nadie debería tan siquiera asimilarlo. Y allí continuaba ella arriesgándose, sin motivo, ofendiendo a Odin con cada palabra. Mientras que este no tenía derecho a lanzar ni una pequeña palabra mas, nada validaba esta pena y ellos con cada silencio venidero concedían la razón.

Pero algo andaba mal, el abatimiento de todos era aun mayor en Loki quien pensó que tal comportamiento era simplemente un suicidio, lo que paso como un comentario tomo fuerza, cuando Odin hablo.

¡silencio! Sigyn, ya tuve suficiente de tus improperios...estoy siendo permisivo porque entiendo tu sufrimiento el cual es el mismo que el mío, pero de continuar así me veré obligado a tomar medidas en tu contra...

¿Y cuales son las medidas que el Padre Supremo piensa?

¡Por tu irreverencia lo mínimo que merecerías es el exilio!- contesto Odin.

Sigyn, yo fui el ejecutor ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para compensarte... por favor ven a nuestro lado y deja que esto termine- dijo Thor, quien al fin, con consternación se involucro en la situación, extendió su mano esperando ser escuchado. De ese modo resguardaría la seguridad de la pobre mujer; para extrañeza y alivio de Loki, el dios del trueno, mostraba remordimiento y preocupación genuina por su amada. Pero ella rechazo la mano que le fue dada violentamente, para asombro de los presentes, abocando de nuevo toda su atención en el juez.

Yo siempre he estado al servicio de Asgard siempre he sido fiel a su causa y aguardado por la misma conducta por parte de mi esposo- exponía conteniendo los sollozos- lo escuche decir sobre la crueldad propia en los Aesir y como nos engañábamos a si mismos. Interferí apaciguando los anhelos del poder propios de la naturaleza de mi consorte, solo... ¡para encontrarme con sus verdaderas caras! Y... con la certeza de que cada pensamiento que me fue conferido por mi amado era real... ustedes no son dignos del poder que ostentan.

Esas palabras resonaban con fuerza en el interior de Loki, así, emitidas con el peso de la decepción que su propia gente cargo en el corazón de su esposa. Claro que él se lo advirtió en demasiadas ocasiones, para alguien como él era evidente el proceder que tendrían sus rivales; la casta de los dioses guerreros jamás se andaría con rodeos. Si hubiera sido otro el momento, quizás una manifestación como aquella de boca de la diosa habría generado dicha, la sensación de victoria digna de quien cerraba el círculo al encontrar el cómplice perfecto. Pero no era ese el sentir de este momento, esto no significaba que Sigyn comprendería y convalidaría todo lo que el hiciese de ahora en adelante; solo significaba que ella estaba lastimada, que ella jamás podría perdonar a sus seres queridos por algo así; porque era su forma de ser, demasiada pureza reunía en ella como para actuar de otro modo. No cambiaria nunca y esa era la razón por la cual ella le resultaba admirable, esta era una de esas situaciones, una de las tantas que le hacia cuestionarse porque seguía a su lado; uno de los motivos por los que él se preocupaba demasiado en estos momentos y lo hacían cavilar en las posibles reacciones que ella tendría y deslumbrar la peor de todas.

La ansiedad lo sobrepaso, por lo cual intento acercarse a ella, siendo detenido por Heimdall quien de una sola sacudida a las ataduras, formadas por los intestinos de su hijo, lo atrajo hacia su lugar haciendo el contrapeso suficiente para impedir su avance. En ese momento ninguno de esos imbéciles veían lo que ocurría y no se preocuparían por lo mismo que él, por lo que, hastiado de la actitud de los dos dioses decidió intentarlo de nuevo esta vez con magia.

Pero se vio interrumpido por un estruendo de fuego que avanzaba hacia Odin quien lo recibía con su lanza anulando el ataque con dificultad…para su terror, Sigyn fue sin dudas la causante de tal atrevimiento contra el padre supremo, mientras se formaba un gigantesco muro de llamas alrededor de los combatientes,. Sin siquiera evaluarlo ella arremetió nuevamente esta vez con una daga; atacaba sin tregua una y otra vez el cuerpo del dios; sin que ninguno de ellos se pudiera acercar producto de las flamas que amenazaba con convertirlos en cenizas sin vacilación. Lo único que impedía salvarla.

En un ultimo movimiento logro penetrar en el brazo de Odin quien la empujo con tal fuerza que la espalda de ella termino siendo incinerada por el fuego, un daño ínfimo en comparación a lo que sentía, iba a atacar de nuevo cuando el rey arremetió con su asta atravesándole el corazón.

Esa imagen era demasiado clara en la mente del dios de las falsedades, ese momento donde las llamaradas menguan dejándole entrar; mientras él corría a su lado para sostenerla entre sus brazos sin poder hacer mucho mas, es que un daño del propio Odin era lo único que garantizaba la destrucción completa de un dios. El escarlata y el aroma metálico inundaba la sala y se impregnaba en su ser al observar como la sangre la abandonaba y con ello la terrible perdida que sufría se asentaba.

¿porque? -Dijo Loki, conteniendo las lagrimas, ya no eran picaduras en su corazón eran millones de cuchillos que cercenaban cada parte de su cuerpo y lo volvían polvo. -¡No era algo que tu harías, no estaba en tu naturaleza!- le grito.

No podía soportar el no haberlos protegido, si yo fuera mas fuerte... ya no podía...- se escuchaba su llanto mientras que el solo la abrazaba mas fuerte como si ese acto la mantuviera con el para siempre.- yo soportaría otra cosa pero no esto... no quería quedar impune, lo siento.

Nuevamente ese pedido, desde un principio se diculpaba por esto. No fue solo por no haber podido proteger a sus hijos sino por lo que haría para obtener un castigo digno del pecado que creía haber cometido; nunca fue su plan tan siquiera herir al padre de todo; fiel a su esencia, no culpo a su consorte, ni pretendió cometer alta traición, solo se atribuía la responsabilidad así misma por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar a aquellos a quienes amaba. Siendo como era, no podría soportar que lo ocurrido quedara sin represarías terribles para ella misma. En su mente su falta de fuerza al enfrentarse a los otros dioses fue la verdadera causante de la muerte de Narfi y Valí.

Loki recordaba la expresión de desazón de Sigyn cuando apareció en la gran sala, así como la mirada que le pedía perdón y compresión, sin imaginar que se debía a la decisión de abandonarlo; desde el momento en que dio el primer paso allí había planeado esa infamia solo para que la muerte, esquiva tratándose de un dios, le fuera dada. Con ello los terribles daños adyacentes, como si el gran acto hubiese sido dirigido con el único fin de sembrar el remordimiento de quienes movieron las piezas del juego y sacrificaron a los más queridos peones. Sin dudas las nornas agraciaron el verdadero castigo para el mentiroso; y la peor de las impiedades que ultrajarían eternamente las manos del justo rey.


End file.
